


Be Good to Me / I’ll Be Good to You

by versacezayn



Category: One Direction, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne - Fandom, liam payne - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Zayn, Collar, D/s, Dom!Zayn, Fingering, Flogging, Liam Payne - Freeform, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Oneshot, Pet Names, Power Bottom Zayn, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, Top Liam, Zayn Malik - Freeform, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne - Freeform, Zayn calls liam his good boy, collaring, explicit - Freeform, hardly any plot, i wrote this a long ass time ago enjoy, no there’s no pet play just pet names, orgasm denial a bit?, rough, slight M/s dynamic, sub!liam, zayn calls liam puppy, ziam, “topping from the bottom”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versacezayn/pseuds/versacezayn
Summary: Zayn gifts Liam a collar.Liam loves having it tugged.Zayn loves controlling Liam.That’s all you need to know...





	Be Good to Me / I’ll Be Good to You

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii lovelies, back with another one shot. I wrote this a long time ago and found it unfinished so I decided to complete it. Comment and leave kudos! Let me know what you liked and what you would like to see from me next! I hope you guys enjoy :) 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: astrokilam.tumblr.com

_ _ “Babe I have a gift for you.” 

Zayn leaned over to grab the black box from underneath the couch. He placed it onto the coffee table in front of them.

Liam stared at him with curious eyes as he reached over for the box, slowly opening it.

As he opened it, he was met with something he never thought he would ever see. Deep down inside, he was hoping for this day to come, but he never thought it would. 

Inside the black box happened to be a brand new, shiny, black thick leather collar and leash. 

Liam’s eyes widened, not knowing what to say. His eyes were glued to the box and he could not move. He wasn’t sure what to say, so he sat there—paralysed by the item in front of him.

“Do you like it?” Zayn scooted next to him and placed his hand on his shoulder, rubbing it up and down. He held his head down and turned towards Liam, waiting for him to say something.

Liam didn’t respond, and instead slid the box closer to him, still not fully touching it.

Zayn ran his hand through Liam’s hair, trying to comfort him, and hugging him closer, “Remember how you said you wanted to try this out baby? I figured we could. But only when you’re ready.” He gave him a peck on the cheek, soothing his arm in hopes this would calm him.

Liam remembered. He definitely remembers.... he remembers how it happened. It all started when Zayn grabbed him by the collar on his shirt. 

_ Zayn smashed his lips against the boy below him, trying to get a taste and more. He pulled his face away from Liam’s, staring at him hungrily.  _

_ Zayn firmly grabbed the collar of Liam’s shirt, pulling him close to his face to meet him “You’re going to fuck me.” He said.  _

_ Instead of verbally responding, Liam gasped. _

_ Zayn raised his eyebrows, “You like that?”  _

_ “I said, do you like that?” Zayn said, grabbing the collar of Liam’s shirt, bringing his face closer to his.  _

_ “Y-Yes, I do.” Liam frantically nodded.  _

_ ‘Zayn ended up using his belt as a makeshift collar for Liam that night. He pulled on it in the direction he wanted Liam to go, and tugged on it as a hickey littered Liam fucked him. They ended up switching positions as well, and Zayn ended up fucking Liam and would not dare to let go of the collar (belt) around his neck.  _

_ Liam was applauded with many “good boy”’s and many other praising words which made Liam cum earlier than Zayn expected. The control, the praise, and the constricting belt around his throat reminded him he was Zayn’s. It was all too much for him. But he enjoyed every single second of it. _

“Thank you.” Liam said. 

Liam could feel the subtle electricity building up throughout his body while just  looking  at the collar. He imagined all of the possible scenarios that this new gift could bring and it made him excited. It was intimidating, but he couldn’t wait to be good for Zayn.

“I’m glad you like it, let me know when you want to try it out babe. I’m ready whenever you are.” Zayn planted a kiss to bigger boy’s cheek, squeezing him tightly as he got up from the couch. 

Liam grabbed Zayn’s hand before he could get too far, “Wait.” he said. “What if I want to wear it now...” 

Zayn shrugged, “To see what it feels like? I mean yeah sure, go for it.” He turned on his heel but then Liam grabbed his wrist again. 

He could how excitedLiam was in his eyes. Liam is so quick to serve him in situations like these, but he needs time to process. 

“Now baby...” he sat back on the couch, “...I know you get eager, but shouldn’t we take some time for you to process it first?” Zayn ran his hand through Liam’s hair again.

Liam pouted and dramatically leaned forward, “But I want to be good for you...I’ll do anything you tell me sir. Promise.” 

Liam’s words quickly aroused Zayn and made him question himself for a minute. Even though Liam just got the collar, he still wants Liam to be good for him. But he needs time to process, and prepare for a scene. 

But he loves seeing the way he unravels for him.

Liam got off the couch and kneeled in between Zayn’s legs—hands on his thighs respectively, back straight, and palms facing upwards.

“I’m ready sir, please. I want to.” Liam pleaded. 

Zayn couldn’t say no to Liam right now. The way he was flashing those puppy eyes, and the way he was already in position. He couldn’t say no.

“Are you sure you want this now?” Zayn said

Liam nodded, “Yes sir.”

“I’ll do the honors then.” 

Zayn reached for the black box and took the collar out. He undid the buckle, and gestured Liam to hold his neck up high. Liam was going through many things right now. He was so excited for Zayn to claim him, to own him, to see him as his good boy in this collar. He was so excited to be wearing this, it’s an honor and a declaration that he belongs to Zayn and nobody else. He was a little intimidated thought but that’s only because he didn’t want to let Zayn down. 

Liam held his neck up high as Zayn fastened the cool piece of leather around his neck. He could tell the leather against his throat, tight around his neck, but he loved it. This was a sign that he was Zayn’s, that he belonged to him. There’s nothing else in this world that could make him happier than being Zayn’s. Nothing at all. 

Zayn finally attached the leash part to the collar and looked at Liam up and down. 

“Look at you, my good boy. Now are you sure you want to play, or just wear it right now?” Zayn said, smug.

“No,” Liam said.

“No what baby? Speak up.” 

“I want to play.” Liam moved forward, putting his palm against the fabric of Zayn’s jeans, “I want to play.” He said, looking up at Zayn. 

He felt a spike of arousal and smiled, “Good pet, follow me. Hands and knees.” Zayn tugged at Liam’s collar, leading him into their bedroom. It was a big room, spacious with a huge canopy bed in the middle which was perfect for rope, cuffs, and ties.

“Stand.” Zayn commanded.

Liam did as he was told, and stood up. 

Zayn pulled him closer by the collar and caught his lips in a kiss. He teased Liam by tilting his head, making his lips further from his, so he could catch them as if they were a magnet. 

“Kneel.” Zayn commanded again.

Liam did as he was told. Kneeling, back straight, and hands flat on his thighs with his palms facing upward. 

“We’re going to have so much fun babe, aren’t we...” Zayn said as he unzipped his pants. 

Zayn pulled his brief’s down, exposing the intense concentration of hair, and his now semi—almost hard dick. 

“Go on puppy, have your treat.” He said.

Liam leaned forward, taking Zayn into his mouth. He grabbed the shaft, stoking it up and down and spat on it. The raven hair boy sighed, and Liam took it into his mouth. 

Zayn took Liam’s hands off of his dick, and put them behind his back, letting him know to keep them there, which he did.

Liam kitten licked the tip, and peppered little kisses on it then down the shaft. He grabbed Zayn, and started taking him in his mouth. 

He let the heavy weight sit on his tongue and began to swirl it around, making his Dom moan. He could feel Zayn growing in his mouth, which made Liam grow more in his pants.

Liam continued to blow him until Zayn took a few steps back, letting Liam’s mouth follow. Zayn took his dick away from Liam and held it in his face, moving it in different directions, taunting Liam as he tried to keep up. “How much do you want this cock? You want this cock in your mouth don’t you?”

Liam whined, which means “yes”. Zayn continued to tease him with his cock, but eventually stopped and let Liam go back to working at his cock.

Without warning, Zayn gripped Liam’s head, pulling it back by his hair. He saw the way his eyes were fixated on servicing him, which he found extremely hot. He saw how his mouth was wet, and slick with precome. 

“Keep your mouth open.” Zayn said.

Zayn spat into Liam’s mouth, more than once, and quickly brought his cock back to Liam’s mouth, making him moan.

Zayn began to furiously fuck his throat and held the back of his head. The sound of Liam gagging filled the room, and there was saliva mixed with precome dripping down Liam’s chin. 

“Ah fuck, look at you. Takin’ my cock in ur mouth, letting me fuck it like that” Zayn grunted.

Liam’s eyes were brimming with tears, (because of being gagged over and over again) but he didn’t mind. He loved having his mouth fucked and seeing Zayn’s reactions. It turned him on so much that he reached for his prick to get him off.

He felt Zayn’s dick twitch in his mouth and his movements get sloppier and shakier, and saw Zayn throw his head back and his muscles contract. He then felt his throat be filled with warmth, Zayn’s warmth. 

He took his dick out of Liam’s mouth, and leaned down to kiss (more like taste) him. He licked all over Liam’s mouth, and his tongue, tasting himself on Liam’s lips until he noticed Liam was getting himself off.

He abruptly stopped which made Liam stop too.

“Who said you could touch yourself?” Zayn swatted his hand away from his member.

“I—...” Liam started.

“Answer me.” Zayn pulled him forward, “Who told you that you could touch yourself?” He said again.

“N-no one did sir.” Liam stuttered.

“So why are you touching yourself?” 

“I just—I...” Liam secretly liked the way Zayn got when he broke the rules, he liked how dominant he got and the reprimanding that followed afterwards. “—I got turned on when you fucked my mouth and I just... I’m sorry sir.” Liam hang his head low.

Zayn tugged at the collar once again, which made Liam yelp. “Look at me when you’re talking,” He said asserting his dominance with his eyes. 

Zayn lifted Liam’s chin up with one finger, “You got horny just by sucking me off eh?” You like the way I pull your hair and whatnot you yeah?” 

Liam didn’t know what to say other than whine. But Zayn took it as a response. 

“You stay right here.” 

Zayn dropped the leash and left Liam in the middle of their room specifically on the left side of their bed (the one closest to the door). He disappeared for what seemed like forever. What could be taking Zayn so long? 

But then he heard the reason for his absence. 

Handcuffs. 

Not only handcuffs, but handcuffs and a flogger. 

Liam shrieked when he saw the flogger. He didn’t care too much about the handcuffs, but the flogger is what got him. Zayn never used the flogger on him often, it was moreso Zayn’s thing when they switched. It’s not like it  hurt bad or anything, it just stung. It was pleasurable, but it still hurt. 

Zayn gestured for him to get up, and led him by his collar to the front of the bed. 

“Hands on the columns.” 

Liam did as he was told, but slowly. He knew he was about to get flogged, and he was anticipating the pain. 

He felt Zayn come behind him, and embrace him. Liam felt Zayn’s intricate fingers run up the inside of his shirt and slowly crawl to his chest. He felt his thumb and index fingers pinch his nipple which made him let out a faint “ah”. 

“Arms up.” 

Liam lifted his arms up and Zayn took his shirt off. The smaller boy went back to caressing the bigger boy, electrifying every square centimetre of his body. 

Liam’s skin was already hot, but it grew hotter with the way Zayn was dancing on every centimetre of his body. 

He felt Zayn push himself against him and grind up against his ass, which made it hard for Liam not to moan. 

“You know,” Zayn started in his ear, “I could just fuck you like this right now.” Zayn’s breath was hot on Liam’s ear, hotand low, filled with lust.

This made Liam’s cock stir in his pants, if Zayn were to fuck him just like that, he would die. He was hoping that’s what he was going to do. 

“Handcuff your arms to the columns of the bed,” Zayn bit down on Liam’s shoulder and trailed his hands down his torso, “Fuck into you nice and slow,” Zayn grabbed at the leash on Liam’s collar which made him gasp, “Feel my cock throb inside your ass, let me take you nice and slow...” 

Zayn’s words were travelling straight down to his dick, and so were his hands. He was so tempted to touch himself right now, but he knew he couldn’t. Because he knew Zayn was going to punish him, this was all just to get him ready for what was to come. 

Liam’s breathing was shaky, and he watched Zayn’s hands intently as they travelled lower and lower. He could keep Zayn nipping and biting at the skin near his neck, which made him even harder.

“But,” Zayn abruptly gripped his hips, and grabbed the leash that was now hanging down his back, “You’re going to be a good boy and fuck me.” Zayn yanked the leash harshly. 

Liam let out a choked gasp for air. He didn’t have a problem with this, not at all. If anything, this just made arousal pool in Liam’s tummy. 

“Now for your punishment...You’ve been good so far, but don’t think your bad behaviour will be forgotten. Hands above your head love.” Liam could hear the jangling of handcuffs coming behind him. 

He didn’t know how Zayn got his hands cuffed to the top of the canopy bed given his height, but he did. 

He could now feel the cold leather of the flogger dragging up and down his back. 

“You gonna be a good boy for me Li?” Zayn said as he trailed the leather around Liam’s body.

Liam didn’t respond, the way the cold leather felt on his back and the way he was anticipating the thwacks on his back and ass made him lose the ability to speak.

Until he felt himself being choked by his collar, and Zayn restated what he asked. 

“Y-Yes sir. I’ll be good.”

“Good. I think you’re ready.” He said. 

Liam felt the leather run off his back, and he held his head up, staring directly at the bed, anticipating the sting to attack his bottom.

THWACK.

Liam jolted forward and away from the leather whips, not expecting (nor ready) for it. 

THWACK. 

Liam let out a shaky breath, handcuffs above him rattling against the wood as he shook. 

He felt Zayn press himself against his ass again, only this time he was only in his thin boxer briefs, and he could feel the heat from his cock more now. 

“Shh baby,” he said, “It’s okay.”

Zayn not only flogged his ass, but his middle and upper back too. Until it was covered in red stripes from the leather. When Zayn finished, Liam was shaking. 

“What’s wrong puppy, why are you shaking?” Zayn said with concern in his voice. 

Liam shook, trying to catch his breath, “It felt...it felt...” Liam was shaking and could hardly finish his sentence. He wasn’t shaking because he was hurt, but rather because of the pleasure it brought him and how much he wanted to have some release. 

“Baby? What’s your colour?” Zayn said frowning, coming to Liam’s side to make sure he was okay.

“Green. Definitely green. Just so, so overwhelmed. I need, I need release.” Liam said shakily. 

Zayn nodded, and undid the handcuffs, letting them fall to the floor. He led Liam tothe bed, sitting down and pulling him down by his collar on top of him. 

Liam looked at Zayn, eyes wide and glimmering with lust. They weren’t the light brown they always were and had significantly darkened. He leaned down to Zayn, to peck at him, but that turned into a sweet—but heated kiss. Their beards scratched against each other’s face as their mouths worked together and tongues greeted each other. 

Liam began to grind down onto Zayn, which made him moan. Zayn tugged at the hem of Liam’s underwear, peeling them back, which signalled Liam to take them off. He did, slowing down the pace of their kiss, and went back to kissing his boyfriend passionately. 

Zayn’s hand traveled down to Liam’s ass, gripping, then smacking it. Liam moaned into his mouth, and moaned some more as Zayn’s finger made his way in between his ass. 

As they kissed, Zayn fingered Liam’s ass, making him whimper.

Liam’s lips brushed up against Zayn’s neck. He licked over the skin and Zayn sighed. He started to slowly suck at the skin, and Zayn threw his head back. Softly moaning. He wrapped his arms around Liam as he bruised his neck. Liam moved his mouth to the patch of skin right under Zayn’s jaw and near his ear, he began to lick and suck at the spot slowly. 

Zayn jolted and gasped. He moaned and tried to catch his breath as Liam sucked at the skin on his neck. 

“I-fuck,” Zayn gasped, “O-on your knees, edge of the bed.” Zayn said in between breaths. 

He got off of Zayn, and got on the floor, on his knees, on the edge of the bed. 

Zayn looked at him from his point of view. Seeing how good Liam looked in the collar he bought him, he felt a sense of pride and joy but more intensely—ownership. This was an indicator that Liam was his, his good boy, and no body else’s. 

Zayn brought himself to the edge of the bed, sitting up and looking down at Liam. He ran his hand through his hair, as if he were petting the boy and looking at him with soft eyes. 

“You’re so good baby, such a good boy for me.” He said softly.

Liam beamed inside because of the praise, and smiled back at Zayn. He looked into Zayn’s soft eyes, then diverted them to his hard erection. He diverted them back to his soft eyes, as if he were communicating with them. 

Zayn pulled on Liam’s leash, pulling him closer to him. They held a soft gaze for moment, until Zayn yanked on Liam’s leash as hard as he could. He gripped Liam’s hair too, pulling it up to get his attention. 

“Lick me out.” Zayn said lowly. 

Liam looked like he wanted to say something, but even if he wanted to, he couldn’t because of how tight the collar was around his neck, and the pain he was feeling on the top of his head. 

“You’re going to lick me out and fuck me with your tongue. And afterwards, you’re going to give me the best fuck of my life, understood?” 

Liam nodded frantically, and Zayn loosened the grip on both his collar and head. 

Zayn leaned back on the bed, and lifted up with his legs open. 

He grabbed his ass, spreading his cheeks apart and exposing his hole to Liam. 

“Look at this hole, look at how pretty and tight it is for you.” Zayn circled his finger around his hole,and flashed seductive eyes to Liam. 

Zayn grabbed onto Liam’s leash yet again, signalling him to come closer, “Aren’t you hungry puppy? Don’t you want to make me feel good?” Zayn pouted. The black haired boy tugged on Liam’s collar, bringing him closer, “I want it to be red and abused by the time we’re done. You’re going to serve me, do you understand?” Zayn pulled even harder on Liam’s collar on the last part of that sentence, making sure his intentions were clear to the boy. 

“Yes Master,” Liam choked out. 

Zayn loosened the grip around Liam’s neck, and let him do what he was supposed to. 

He kissed the hole first, making it flutter, but caught it as he licked his first (small) stripe against the muscle. He could feel Zayn tense up as a reaction, but he slowly relaxed again. 

Liam licked a few more stripes over Zayn’s hole, which earned some soft moans from Zayn.

He then flattened his whole tongue against the hole and licked straight up. Zayn gasped, and grabbed his head bringing him closer to him. 

He repeated his process given that Zayn liked it, and with every striped his whole tongue licked across Zayn’s hole, his moans started to get louder. 

Liam continued to lick Zayn “out”. He occasionally looked up at Zayn to see his facial expressions, and always saw him watching intently with his eyes half closed. 

“That’s a good boy.” Zayn’s eyes were glossed over, and his lips were parted. His head looked over his shoulder to watch Liam as he licked him out. 

He worked his tongue around the smaller boy’s hole, licking and sucking at the ring which made his moans amplify by the second. 

Liam looked up at him, content with how he was pleasing his Master. He loved how intently he was watching him, and how his facial expressions changed as Liam’s technique changed. Liam felt himself be pulled closer, and found his tongue pressed against Zayn’s ass. 

Zayn gasped as he felt Liam’s hot tongue press up against his hole and moved his hips, to grind against the flesh, tugging on the leash.

His brows furrowed and he bit his lips as he continued to grind his hole down on Liam’s tongue, but he suddenly felt his subs hands on each side of his ass.

“Puppy wha-Holy...“ 

Liam pulled Zayn’s cheeks apart, exposing his hole and began to fuck it with his tongue. He could feel the warm flesh stiffen and dance around and in his hole. He gripped the the bed sheets tightly and choked back many sounds of pleasure. 

His breathing sped up rapidly as Liam’s tongue fucked his hole. He grabbed onto the bed sheets, letting out strings of obscenities as Liam tongue fucked him.

Liam continued to fuck the now stretched hole with his tongue, tasting the sweet skin mixed in with sweat. He removed his tongue from Zayn’s hole, then planted it against the skin between his hole and balls which made Zayn lose it.

Zayn reacted violently, grabbing Liam’s hair to make him look up at him. He examined the boy, trying to process what happened and catch his breath in the process. 

Liam’s face was red, and hair was touched with sweat. His eyes were dark, but they were puppy eyes too. Almost as if he was desperate to put his head back in between Zayn’s legs. 

“Whatever...” Zayn started breathlessly “You just did...continue...and don’t stop until I say so...” 

Zayn let go of Liam’s hair and he went back to in between his thighs. 

Zayn felt Liam’s scruff brush up against his ass and it sent chills down his spine. His whole body be zapped with a million bolts of electricity as Liam licked over that same spot again.

And again.

And again.

And again. 

“D-don’t stop p-puppy. Keep going.” Zayn gripped the base of his dick, to keep himself from cumming too soon. 

Liam removed his tongue, replaced it with cold air from his mouth. The raven hair boy shook and grabbed his subs head. 

He stared at him, panting and trying to catch his breath. Liam looked devilish, Zayn couldn’t believe his tongue could do such extraordinary things.

Zayn sat up yanked on Liam’s collar which made him yelp. Liam ended up on the bed, on top of Zayn, with their faces just inches apart. 

“Fuck me now.”

Liam nodded, and grabbed the lube from the nightstand and slicked his dick up. He lifted Zayn’s legs, and aligned himself with his hole. 

Liam slowly entered Zayn, and threw his head back, he had been waiting for this moment forever. To feel the warmth of Zayn’s hole swallow his dick as he entered him. 

Zayn let out a low “ohh” and Liam could hear his breath shake. 

Zayn’s hand was around the leash, not letting Liam go as he entered Zayn. When he bottomed out, both of them moaned. 

Zayn tugged on the collar, signalling Liam to move. He started at a slow pace, slowly fucking into Zayn, but that didn’t work for him.

“When I say fuck me, I mean it. Fuck me, do it hard. And do it good.” If Zayn’s eyes were daggers, Liam totally would’ve been cut open with the amount of force he had in his voice right now.

Liam nodded and picked up his pace. Now Zayn was starting to enjoy it. Liam could feel the way Zayn’s hole was clenching and unclenching around his dick. Zayn was so tight and warm. The way Zayn was commanding him, and the strain of the leather against his neck made him want to combust. He was Zayn’s, nobody else’s but his. And he loved it. He enjoyed making Zayn feel good, especially in moments like these. Even though Zayn was bottoming, he still had so much control and power over him, and that’s that made it hot. 

“C’mon baby boy, I know you can do better than that.” Zayn sighed 

Liam did. He did better, and went harder without warning. Zayn yelped in response. He started to moan more now. He could feel Liam’s whole dick moving in and out of him. He could feel his dick throbbing inside of him and he couldn’t help but moan at how full he was. 

As Liam was thrusted into Zayn, he felt the him pull him forward, swiftly pushing him over to his back. 

Liam took a second to catch his breath because of the unexpected change in position. 

Without warning, Zayn pushed him down, lying him flat on the bed, pinning his arms above his head. 

He got whiplash from how fast everything was happening, but he likes it when Zayn is like this.

Zayn gripped Liam’s arms and got on top of him, lowering himself down onto his dick.

Zayn gently grabbed the collar and began to move. He found a pace he liked, and fucked down onto Liam. Liam was spread out on the bed, watching Zayn fuck him. He couldn’t move, nor say a thing. He just took it, and watched Zayn fuck him. 

Zayn’s grip on his collar got tighter every once in a while as he picked up his pace, he could feel Liam’s dick brushing against every nerve ending in his hole, sending him into pure bliss. 

Zayn pulled Liam up by his leash, and looked into his eyes, 

“Fuck me.” 

Zayn didn’t have to say anymore, because Liam acted accordingly and fucked into his hole at an angry pace. Zayn felt like his hole was being split open, but he loved it. He couldn’t stop moaning as he felt Liam’s dick fuck in and out of him furiously. 

“Fuck, such a good boy. You’re such a good fucking boy f’me. Harder puppy, harder.” Zayn slurred his words, drunk on the pleasure and the way his ass was getting pounded. 

Liam started to moan as he fucked Zayn at such a fast pace. He was immersed in Zayn, the only thing he could think about right now was Zayn. Zayn’s hair was completely ruined with strands of hair dampened with sweat falling over his forehead. His body was glistening, covered in layers of sweat, and his eyes were closed in pure bliss. 

Seeing the way he was making Zayn feel started to bring Liam extremely close to the edge. He was very close. He didn’t know how much more longer he could keep up.

Liam stopped his fast pace and pushed Zayn down onto the bed. His eyes widened, not expecting Liam to make a move like this and yanked his collar, growling at Liam. 

His hand was at the base of the collar, pulling it as hard as he could, and his hand fisting his hair. But Liam didn’t budge. He kept fucking into him, hard, just as he asked. Liam whinedas his thrusts started to get messier and messier. 

“I’m going to cum sir. May I please cum? I’ve been so good.” Liam pleaded. 

“Not y’et puppy, keep fuckin’ me.” Zayn huffed. 

Liam whimpered, and kept furiously fucking into Zayn.

“What the fuck.” Zayn huffed out, “Fuck! keep fucking me.” Zayn could hardly breathe now. He shook with every thrust and he knew he was getting very close. He felt like he was going to break any moment now.

“I need to cum.” 

“You need to cum?” Zayn cooed, “My hole makes you feel good yeah? You’re gonna spill into my hole? Gonna fill me up puppy?” 

Liam whimpered and nodded frantically. 

Zayn lifted himself up with his elbows, and pulled Liam even closer, “Fuck me as hard and fast as you can, and you can cum baby boy. If you don’t deliver, I’ll put you in a cock ring and torture you.” Zayn said softly. 

Liam did as he was told, and he swore he felt like he was going to explode. He didn’t know how much more he could give, but whatever he did, he did it good, because Zayn spilled all over his chest and tummy. Some even in his beard. 

He came with a roar, shuddering and shaking violently as Liam fucked into him. Breathing madly, violently choking Liam with the collar. 

Zayn nodded to Liam, letting him know he could cum. Liam didn’t even need to fuck into Zayn for another minute. He gave a few more thrusts, and spilled right into him. Filling him up with his cum, letting out the most obscene noises and fucking his cum into Zayn sloppily. 

He fell on top of Zayn and Zayn grabbed him, slowly rubbing his back, both of them still shaking from their orgasms. 

Zayn felt Liam shudder and heard him let out a muffled cry. 

“What’s wrong baby? Are you okay? Talk to me?” 

Liam sniffled, “I’m okay, just...just overwhelmed...was so good...” he said laying his head back down on Zayn’s chest.

Zayn smiled, and played with the boy’s hair. Letting him take comfort in him. 

“You were so good for me, I’m so proud of you Li.” 

Liam looked at him and smiled andZayn planted a kiss to Liam’s head and played with his hair. 

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“My good boy.” 

_ _

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? Wasn’t too long, let me know in the comments and leave kudos <3 
> 
> Love you guys, thank you for all the support :) xx


End file.
